Landing Problems
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "Smokescreen as much as I appreciate your extra help in the Tactical Room, I really regret letting you plan our landing route." AU Bayverse


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(crack, starring Smokescreen, Prowl, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, rubbish landings, and a ship. enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Smokescreen as much as I appreciate your extra help in the Tactical Room, I really regret letting you plan our landing route." Prowl said from where he was treading the sea water, his doorwings half under the substance that they had landed in.<p>

"Prowl, I'm a diversionary tactician second, psychologist first" the blue and red bot grumbled treading the water beside his eldest brother, a grumpy frown plastered across his salt encrusted faceplate.

"No you're a gambler first" a grey mech interjected relaxing on his back in the salty liquid, slowly flapping submerged doorwings, giggling as the water tickled sensors as he was propelled to his brothers' sides, before calling to a golden mech that was floundering near the surface, trying to get a rhythm so he could join the mechs bobbing on the surface "You're doing great Sunny! Just a little more!"

"Shut up Bluestreak" Smokescreen scowled reaching down, under the water and grabbing the golden mech by the scruff bar, hauling him through the salt filled liquid and to the surface.

The gold mech coughed, spraying water from behind his lip-plates at the middle brother of the Praxian trio. "That has to be the worst Planetary Landing I've ever had"

"Everyone is a critic" the gambling mech grumbled under his vocaliser wiping the sprayed water from his faceplate as the volatile other half of Sideswipe's spark proceeded to tell Prowl to never let Smokescreen be in charge of a Landing again.

"How was he going to learn if he didn't try?" Prowl asked in return an internal antenna extending to get reception. After a few minutes Prowl came back from his trip to the internet. "It seems the nearest landmass is in an easterly direction, towards something called the Mariana Islands."

"Sounds interesting" Sunstreaker said floundering a little as Bluestreak glided by him, somehow completely at home in the liquid "How the frag are you three so good at this?"

"Praxians have the natural ability to swim from sparklinghood" Prowl said casually as he sent a data-packet to the golden twin, labelled 'Swimming instructions' "Combiners are natural swimmers to I heard once"

"Come on, let's just get to this island thingy" Sunstreaker huffed downloading the files and putting them into practice, struggling to find his rhythm.

"Hey Smokey?" Bluestreak asked cheekily, with a sickly sweet smile on his faceplate, as he swam with his elder brothers, his plating puffed up with air to keep above the smooth surface of the water "Next time we do a Landing, let's not land on the blue area of a planet okay?"

"Shut up and keep swimming Bluestreak" Smokescreen huffed splashing water at his youngest sibling, getting a warning trill from Prowl to behave as he coached Sunstreaker through the strokes over a comm. line. "I'd like to see you do better"

"Why did you even lock onto this expanse of liquid anyway?" asked Prowl, golden optics blinking away some dried salt water

"Prime's spark energy was here" Smokescreen shrugged "I calculated that he would arrive at this point in an hour or so from our landing."

"Oh, so he's past us?" Sunstreaker asked sarcastically "That's swell, because I think we just missed him on our way up from that 35,994 ft trench we landed in."

"Actually we landed a few hours ahead of schedule" Prowl said soothingly, his brother shooting him a relieved look as the golden twin advanced through the water at the blue and red mech. "So Prime's spark signature should be showing up sooner or later."

"Prowl, what's that grey thing coming towards us?" Bluestreak asked pointing at a single ship steaming towards them from behind, the sharp front cutting through the water like a knife.

"Couldn't you have told us this earlier Blue?" Smokescreen as the huge ship was almost upon them

"Sorry" the youngest Praxian muttered just as they collided with the front of the ship.

CLANG!

_**-Inside the Ship-**_

"Sir…" a young ensign said as the ship shuddered, the captain stumbling away from the window as he, like many of the crew gawked at the giant robots currently milling around the deck. "We hit something…"

_**- The Sides of the Ship-**_

"Uh…" Sunstreaker groaned wrenching his helm free of the dent in the storm grey plating of the ship "What the frag?"

Prowl growled as they were carried along by the ship, surf spraying into senstive joints and pelting his sensitive doorwings like small hailstones. Digging in his claws he heaved himself upwards to the top of the ship, Smokescreen and a snickering Bluestreak behind him.

If Optimus' jaw wasn't firmly attached to his faceplate, he was sure it would have dropped off. "Prowl?" he asked incredulously as the frustrated looking tactician pulled himself onto the ship, salt water cascading from his frame.

The familiar frames of his brothers also managed to drag themselves aboard, snickering and giggling as they tossed a sodden Sunstreaker onto the deck beside his ecstatic silver twin; the gold twin coughing up salt water and a random fish, before grumbling about the state of his plating.

"Prime" Prowl acknowledged casually before his gaping comrades flicking a shred of a marine plant off of his white protoform plating, fluttering his doorwings free of droplets of water, that glittered like the scales of a butterfly as they were shaken free "Can you please tell the humans to watch where they are driving this thing? There are some bots trying to swim out here"

The resounding thuds and clatters of crashing mechs had humans scrambling for cover.

"What've we learned?" Bluestreak smiled at his second eldest brother, his doorwings shaking with mirth

"Leave stuff Landings and tactics like this to Prowl" Smokescreen said ignoring the snicker from Sunstreaker and a roll of golden optics from the eldest brother of their trio "You all just complain when I do it"


End file.
